


When Tomorrow Finally Comes

by The_Honeyed_Moon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Hope, Regret, Return, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Moon/pseuds/The_Honeyed_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like John, we have waited.</p><p>We have been patient long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tomorrow Finally Comes

The days after Sherlock fell were long and dark. To John, they seemed endless; pain muffled by too much sleep and too much alcohol. Everything blended into one long blur of people who wanted to wish him well and offer him their condolences and him struggling not to fly apart at the seams and not tell them all to bloody well fuck off. Grief wanted to drag him down and drown him in its sorrow-filled depths. At times he felt as if he was going mad.

But, after some time had passed, the wounds Sherlock's suicide had left on John's heart and mind scabbed over and had slowly begun to heal. He went back to work, dated some lovely women and waited. He began to look forward to tomorrows again.

Always, at the center of his soul, he hoped. He could say the words "Sherlock is dead", but he could never bring himself to believe it entirely.

So, he waited and he hoped and he regretted his last face-to-face words: _You machine_ , he had said. He longed to snatch those words back.

John waited. 

Tomorrows came and went until two year’s worth had slipped by. There was always tomorrow but never Sherlock. 

A seemingly endless stretch of tomorrows.

Until that very last handful of hours. The day Sherlock _did_ come back.


End file.
